HighSchool Sweethearts
by MissHerondalexx
Summary: Clary has just moved to California from New York.Starting a new school and being the daughter of a hotel million will sure catch peoples attention but while everyone is giving her attention she doesn't want, her privite life becomes interesting.J/C
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own no anything apart from the story line.

I woke up to my brother Jonathan banging on my door.

"Clary. Wake up!" Jonathan shouted. Even though sometimes we argued and had fights like World War 3 was breaking out, I stilled loved my older brother. I kept my head tucked under my pillow to see if he would go away. All I heard was silence. I took a deep breath in was about to get out of bed when I heard my door open and footsteps continuing until they reached where my head was. I clutched the pillow tighter over my head waiting for Jonathans voice to start ringing in my ear.3,2,1 …

"CLARY." Now that was something to definitely wake me up.

"Okay, Okay I am up. But for once please don't do that." I said. I jumped out of bed and walked right past him. I could hear him take a deep breath. My head started pounding as walked and my tummy growled at me.

"Breakfast is on the table and if you don't want to be late for our first day at school, I suggest that you hurry up. I am leaving in 20 minutes. Oh and mum says that she wants to talk to you before you go."

I stood still automatically. I had totally forgotten that I started high today. Okay, well, I hadn't totally forgotten about it, I just put it to the back of my mind. I am really shy when I meet new people but luckily my best friend Simon transferred to the school early in the year.

"Um, yeah, okay." I replied back. Jonathan walked over to me and grabbed me by the shoulders. He looked into my eyes. His water blue eyes a minor comparison to my bland green eyes.

"You have nothing to worry about Clare-bear. Everything will be okay. You have me and Simon. I am sure you will certainly attracted people attention with your flaming red hair." He gave me a big grin as I shook his hands of my shoulders.

"Thanks for the pep talk bro. Way to hype me up for the first day of school." I put air quotes around the first day of school. "Just go way. I need to get ready and since we have been taking for over 2 minutes that leaves me 18 minutes to get ready. Do you know who long it will take to do my hair, my make-up, pick out an outfit-."

"Enough. I don't need to know about all that but just be ready in 20 minutes." With that he walked out of my room and left me to get ready. I could hear him mutter something about me being totally crazy for even mentioning those things to him and how I should know better. But what are little sisters for right.

I walked to my bathroom mirror and saw my reflection. I looked like shit. I looked at the clock and saw I only had 16 minutes to get ready now. I quickly jumped into the shower, washed my hair and then jumped out again. I walked to my dressing table and picked up my make-up bag. I applied some mascara, a little foundation, some eyeliner and finally a coat of clear lip gloss. I didn't like heavy make-up because I would get spots but I only ever wear it for special occasions. I then picked out a cream vest top to go with denim shorts and brown ankle boots. I tipped my heady upside down, gave it a quick towel dry and tipped my head back up. I looked at the clocked beside my bed saw that I had 5 minutes until I had to leave. I checked my reflection in the mirror one more time, brushed my teeth and walked down the down to the kitchen.

Our house had 8 bedrooms, a tennis court, and a private den for me and Jonathan, inside and outside swimming pool, living room, gym, rock climbing wall and a modern kitchen. Since I couldn't drive yet I had my brother take me to school. He drives a Porsche.

I walked into the kitchen following the smells of pancakes. They were sitting on the table freshly made by our cook Greta.

"Hi. I am starving." I said to her. She just smiled at me and handed me a plate. I loaded on 3 and sat there for a few minutes moaning at how yummy they were. I heard a laugh from the corner of the room to find my mother sitting there. She was beautiful. With red copper locks and a creamy complexion, she looked like she had just walked out of a magazine. I sat down next to her.

"Mom, why are you laughing at me?" I asked hastily. She continued laughing and just shook her head.

"Mom!"

"Okay. I was because you were making a funny face. Like a dog." Did my own mother just compare me to dog? I think so. Just then Jonathan walked in. He picked up one of my pancakes and shoved in his mouth. I gasped in shock and pointed to the pile sitting on the work top. He just looked me and gave me a grin.

"You ready to go?" He asked shook my head and turned to my mother.

"Jonathan said that you wanted to talk to me?" I questioned her.

"Oh, yeah I nearly forgot. You farther sent you a letter and a gift." She handed me the letter which I tore open. Inside was a credit card. I looked up to her confused.

"Your father wanted you to have it so you know that we trust you with things like that. There is a credit limit on it though. You may thank him when he gets home from work tonight." She smiled at me when I jumped up and hugged her. I looked at Jonathan and he was still smiling.

"Come on. We have a school to attend you know." He said. I grabbed his hand and I picked up my bag as we ran past the front door. We got in the car and started to drive towards the school. I wished that I could buy a new me with the black card but unfortunately I couldn't. I knew I had to walk into that school with a smile on my face. First impressions were everything, right?

Jonathan pulled up outside of the school and got out of the car. He looked at me as if to say hurry up.

"Hey, Clary?" I looked up, away from the school. We were park at the back of the car park so no one could see up yet.

"Yeah." I answered back.

"Are you coming?" He smirked at me. How I hate moments like these. I got out of the car and started walking toward to entrance. Jonathan caught up with me and started jingling his keys. As we grew nearer to the office, we started to catch people attention. Jonathan just smiled at them and I tried to hide behind him but he just grabbed my arm and pulled me in front of him.

"What are you doing?" He asked me.

"Nothing." I try to deny what is plainly obvious. He pinches my arm slightly to get my attention.

"Ow. What was that for?"

"Stop looking so worried and just try to embrace all of the attention you are getting. Can you see Simon any where yet?" By now we are at the office and I turn to look behind me to see if I can spot Simon. I look around but don't see him anywhere. I feel the pressure of Jonathans hold on my arm go but I take no notice. Something golden catches my attention and I fully turn my body toward the direction its coming from. I grip the strap on my back tightly.

The golden colour is coming from the back of a boy's head. Well no really a boy. He is surrounded by a group of girls in cheerleading uniform and boys in football jerseys. A girl with midnight black hair catches my stare on the golden haired boy. She points to the boy and then at me. My head is telling me to turn around and go back to Jonathan but I just can't take my gaze from him. At last, he turns around and I am robbed of my breath. He is model perfect. With eyes that sparkle, the sun kissed skin and a muscular body, who would not lose themselves in this magnificent creature.

His eyes meet mine and his lips slowly form into a smirk. He knows what reaction he has on girls and he embraces it. Sweat forms on my brow and my hands are getting sticky. All of his friends turn to look at me and one punches him on the arm. He turns his head towards the guy and suddenly I can take a gulp of air again.

Never in my life have I experience anything so amazing and all he did was look at me but I know that I must stay away. Whoever he is, he must be one of the popular kids. Jonathan comes up to me and while I have been staring at the boy he went to see Simon.

"I have just seen simon and he says to come find him at lunch. Are you okay?" He notices my flushed cheeks and my hand gripping my back and his eyes narrow.

"Has anyone said anything to you because if they have I will-."

"No one has said anything to me." _Just looked at me at taken me to heaven. _"Can we just go to main office and sign in please. He nods and carries one walking. I looked back at the boy to find him hugging a girl with platinum blonde hair but he looks up again over her shoulder but he isn't smiling.

Since Jonathan is going to be in the year above me, he goes first. He will be a senior and I will be a junior.

"Hi, I am new to the school." I smile sweetly at the lady and she smiles back.

"Hi nice to meet you. What's your name?" She asks.

"Clary Morgenstern."

"Okay, here's your info pack. Make sure you read it. Your home room is just down the hall. Number 38."

I took the pack and went to Jonathan. The office was pretty busy with students getting their schedule for the New Year. Jonathan looked up from reading his schedule.

"I have maths first what do you have." Since we could pick what subjects we wanted I picked AP biology, art, Spanish and AP English.

"I have art." My favorite lesson. Jonathan looked at me enviously.

"Clary!" That was Simon. My bff. He engulfed me is a massive bear hug and pumped Jonathans fist.

"Simon! What are you doing here? I thought that we were meeting you at lunch?"

"I heard that you were in here. Everyone knows that you were in here actually. You are like the new celebs." I looked doubtfully at Jonathan but he just shrugged.

"Anyway, welcome to High."


	2. Chapter 2Meeting Jace

Diclaimer: I don't own anything

Since my first class was art, Simon walked me to the art block. We were talking about old times and how much the other had changed. Simon was all grown up now as I hadn't seen him in nearly 2 years. His glasses were gone and in their place were contacts. His mop of brown hair had now been highlighted with lighter browns and was now full of thickness. But the one thing about Simon that hadn't changed was his feelings toward me.

I had always hoped that the distance between us would make those feelings for me go away but apparently they had just intensified. I could tell by the way he was always grabbing my hand or causally putting his arm around my shoulders. But I had always felt guilty because I didn't return those feelings. I thought of him as a brother and he knew that even though he sees me as something more.

We had just arrived at the art block when I suddenly tripped over someone's foot put my hand out in front of me, expecting to fall when simons arm was around my waist. I looked into his eyes and saw that they were filled with worry for me and I quickly nodded my head to say that I was fine. I looked up and saw Barbie. On the way here Simon had warned me about someone called Aline Penhallow. Simon basically said that she is the school bitch. You could tell that her hair was dyed blonde because her brown roots were showing. She had on six inch high heels, a mini skirt that could be classed as a belt and a boob tube. Typical.

I stood up with Simons help, his arm now around my waist. We were outside the classed room door and everyone had turn around to look at me. My cheeks suddenly flushed and I kept my eyes focused on the floor. Luckily, my bag was still on my shoulder.

"Clary, are you alright?" Simon whispered in my ear, his breath hot. I nodded but then looked sharply up as I heard a high pitched squeal.

"OMFG! My shoes are ruined." Aline screeched and narrowed her eyes at me. I narrowed my eyes back at her and was about to tell her that they were fine when the teacher came to see what all the fuss was about. Simon had taken a step forward to shout at Aline for tripping me but then I remembered that the whole class was watching.

I quickly glanced at them all and saw the golden haired angel. He wasn't looking at me but more specifically at Simon's arm around my waist. His eyes were narrowed. As if he could feel my gazed, he look straight up into my eyes and I was immediately lost. His eyes were also filled with concern but I could quite place whether it was for me or for Aline. I mean, hey, I did ruin her shoe but she didn't know that.

I felt someone squeeze my waist and I saw that it was Simon. Aline was still glaring at me and I could hear a faint murmur before I realized that the teacher was talking.

"Miss Morganstern, I want you to get into that class right now." Jeeze, wasn't I meant to be the new student.

"I am sorry to say this but I have done nothing wrong. Aline was the one that stuck her foot out and I was the one that tripped. It's not my fault that her shoes are ruined. Maybe if she didn't have so much mascara on and that her eyes lashes were open instead of stuck together, she would see where she was going." I was breathing heavily and the teacher was staring at me open mouthed. Just then the bell rang. I had missed home room time and was now looking at detention.

"You bitch. Maybe if you wore more make-up you would be as ugly as you are now." She smiled at me smugly and then realized that the teacher was there. Now I was the one to stare at her open mouthed. I grabbed my stuff and walked into the class and sat down at the back of the class. I just remembered that I hadn't said goodbye to Simon and walked back outside and hugged him.

"i will see you at lunch I said." I was about to walk back into class when the teacher put her hand out to stop me.

"Miss Penhallow, I want you to say sorry. Now would be nice and the head to the toilets and take that god awful make-up off. This is a school, not your home."

"I am sorry for tripping you. Now get out of my way." She flick back her hair and walked away. Me and the teacher were the only ones outside now.

"Maybe it would be better that you come inside. Oh, by the way, welcome to art. Isn't it just fun!"She smiled at me and walked back into class. "Everyone I want you to welcome clary to art."

Everyone muttered hi's and some whistled.

"Hey nice job about what you said to Aline. It was about someone said something to her." The golden haired boy said. Everyone seemed to agree by nodding their heads.

"Class, be quiet now. Clary would you like to sit at the back?" I nodded my head and walked over to the desk. On the way passed someone slapped my arse. I turn around and saw the it the golden haired angel. I narrowed my eyes at him and he just smirked.

"I'm jace by the way." He extended his hand out to me and I thought for a moment before I took it. His hand was warm and it fit perfectly into mine.

"Well, you already know my name and would you please not slap me on the arse again. Thanks." I said to him. I let go of his hand and sat down in my seat. I took out my pen, pencil and note book. Jace had turned back around to face the front.

"This year we will be drawing all different things but first I want you to work in partner and work on a theme. You then have two hours to draw a final picture." The teacher come round and handed us each a piece of paper. She then wrote the time on the board and said that we could start. Everyone had started too moved to their partner when I realized that I had none to go with. I looked up at Jace and saw that every girl was coming up to him and asking to be partners. He looked at me with pleading eyes. I just laughed and rolled my eyes. He mouthed help me and I stood up and walked up to him. I decided to listen to what the girls were saying before I helped him out.

"Jace do you want to be partners.?"

"Jace, I could really use some help."

"Jace, I know what we could do in our spare time."

At this I started to gag and Jace gave me the evils. I think it was time I stepped in.

"Hey, move out of the way please." I pushed my way in front and sat on his desk. "Jace, would you like to work with me. I'll make it worth your while." I said sweetly. I winked at him and watched his Adam apple go up and down. All the girls just glared at me and I glared back.

" yeah I will. Thanks." He started to get up but I pushed him back down. Since when was I getting bold. I shook my head and he looked at me confused. I bent down and whispered in his ear. I breathed in a caught his woody scent. Man, he smelt nice. "I want to stay here. With you." I smiled at him again. He just smirked at me.

"Okay. Ladies will you please go away." He pulled out the chair next to him and I sat down. I watched as they all left and soon it was just me and him. I had noticed that others were looking at us and I thought that they must of watch what had happen.

"Thanks so much. I owe you. So what will this theme be then?" He turned around until he was fully facing me. I don't even know him. My heart speed up a bit faster and I smiled shakily.

"You're welcome and I think our theme should be love. It's really simple to do." He agreed and we started working. A few times his hand would brush against mine and I would look at him to see if he had notices the sparks.

Time flue by and soon the bell rang to signal that it was the ended of class. Hopefully the next class won't be so bad. Jace walked me to my next class but the he did the thing I least expected. He kissed my cheek and he stayed there a second longer the necessary. I blushed and he laughed but he looked shocked himself. Maybe the day will end well. But didn't Jace have a girlfriend. Oh look, here she comes.

Oh what will happen now and who is jace's girlfriend. PLEASE REVIEW


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own anything. Please enjoy !

As Jace had his arms around me, I couldn't turn around fully to see who it was that had landed this god. My heart raced as Jace's arms tightened around me and then suddenly loosened. I could hear the sound of high heels clashing against the limestone floor. The bell had gone and everyone was making their way to their next class.

I took a deep breath and turned around to see who was behind me. All of my bravado had gone now, replaced with fear for what was about to happen. Maybe it wasn't his girlfriend. How wrong could I have been?

The sound had gone away and I realized that we had just started to draw a crowd. This was my first day and I had already caused trouble. I suppose that my day couldn't get any worse so I decided to just face my fears and get it over with.

Standing before me was a girl worthy of an Oscar for how well the make up on her faced had been put on. Her face was caked in make-up. Eyelashes thick with mascara and eyeliner. Hadn't this girl ever heard of a mirror? I presumed that all girls in this school walked around like this before I though of the girl I had seen earlier with jet-black hair.

The girl in front of me was giving me had white blonde hair and blue eyes and had an orange tacksuit on.I decided to act like kissing jace in the cheek had never happened and that I was an innocent soul. I put my hand out towards the girl and was thinking that i as standing in the wrong place so I stepped away from jace and to the side instead. I saw Jonathan and Simon in the crowd that had formed around.

The girl looked at my hand and then at the rest of, decided I wasn't good enough and then slapped my hand away. Her stiletto covered foot started tapping against the floor.

"Would you like to explain to me why you are in within touching distance of my boyfriend, you little bitch?" she snarled at me as she said it. I didn't take lightly to someone putting me down but took a deep breath. I could see Simon tense. And where was jace anyway.

" I am so sorry but I am afraid nothing happened. Are you feeling well because I think that maybe you should go and see the nurse." I smiled at her with fake sweetness and I could hear people chuckling.

" You listen here. I don't like people going near my boyfriend. If you so much a think about him then believe I won't put it so nice next time." Her blue eyes were staring to glisten and I felt my heart contract before I notice that she was taking of her earrings.

"

yeah, fine. But maybe next time you should try and act less like a bitch. And like I said before, nothing even happened." This time Jonathan stepped in.

"Come on Clary, its time for second lesson." His hand was on my around my arm. I could see that people were staring to go now and the girl had backed away. It was then I remembered Jace. I looked around for him but he was nowhere to be seen the little coward I though but then I saw his arm around that girls waist and I saw that they were walking away.

"Hey, what's your name." I shouted. The girl turned and looked at me. " My name is Morgana. And I hope you choose wisely to keep your filthy hands of my boyfriend."

I looked at her. And then at jace.

" I am sorry for what you though was happening and jace. If you ever try to touch me again, then we will both be sorry. I have to be honest hear because if he touches me, I feel like I am going to be on fire." I was a strange girl for saying that out loud. But I never lie. And here I smile.

"I accept your apologue." "Thanks" I said. She flipped her blonde hair behind her shoulders before grabbing Jaces hand from around hear waist and clutching it tightly. She then walked off and left me alone with Simon and Jonathan. They were both giving me weird looks.

"What?"

"Can't you for once not cause trouble" They both said at the same time. I burst laughing. The bell went just then to signal the start of period 2. Time had gone so slowly for what had just happened. And I guess I was going to be late for my second lesson as well. But hey, at least I never do anything I half's, right?

Please Review. Constructive Critism and all ! Thanks :)


End file.
